


Edleneth the Golden-Haired

by aboatridefromsanity



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Prophecy, edleneth, kind of a 10th walker but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboatridefromsanity/pseuds/aboatridefromsanity
Summary: A prophecy of an elf named Edleneth unfolds as the Fellowship of the Ring goes on their quest to destroy the One Ring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will not have a regular updating schedule.  
> I don't own Lord of the Rings.  
> Elvish as well as thoughts are in italics and Black Speech will be in bold.

“Edleneth!” Arwen called. Her best friend was hiding and they were scheduled to search for Aragorn and Frodo soon. “This is no time for games!”

“Life is a game,” Edleneth jumped down from a tree. “It flies by too fast to take seriously.”

“Edleneth, we are elves,” Arwen argued, “We live practically forever!” They began to walk toward the stables.

“We can still die,” Edleneth told her dark-haired friend, “And you, my friend, can choose to give up your immortality.”

“I suppose,” Arwen replied, “But you are a warrior. You know how to defend yourself.”

“Even the mightiest can be slain,” Edleneth responded, “And I am destined to die.”

“Just because there is a prophecy concerning your death doesn’t mean you will die,” Arwen disagreed.

“My body will be taken by someone else,” Edleneth said, and recited:

_‘Edleneth the golden-haired_

_With eyes of sapphire blue_

_In a foreign land of rock_

_By Orkish blade will pass away._

 

_Edleneth of Rivendell_

_A warrior will die,_

_And though dead, she will awake_

_But only by an outside force._

 

_The last breath of Edleneth,_

_Unfinished as the sea_

_By another will be done_

_And into her their soul will go.’_

“One line says, ‘ _And though dead, she will awake,_ ’” Arwen quoted, “Doesn’t that mean you will live again?”

“ _But only by an outside force,_ ” Edleneth told her friend, “Besides, it’s not done yet.”

“If you are so afraid of death, why don’t you sail to the West?” Arwen asked.

“I am not afraid of death,” Edleneth growled, “I want to help Middle-Earth while I can.”

“You are so stubborn,” Arwen stated. Edleneth grinned.

“Indeed she is,” a voice said behind them, causing both girls to jump.

“Elrohir!” Arwen yelped as her brother fell into step with them.

“Wait, a minute, you are never without-“ Edleneth was cut off as Elladan jumped down from a tree.

“Can’t we walk with you? We are searching as well,” Elladan said.

“How many are going?” Edleneth asked curiously.

“Just five of us,” Elrohir responded.

“Glorfindel is going as well,” Elladan explained. Arwen and Edleneth nodded.

“I think it would have made sense if nine went. One for each Nazgul,” Arwen stated.

“That would have made sense, but only five volunteered,” Elrohir told them.

“Besides,” Elladan joked, “Edleneth counts for two people!”

Edleneth glared at him, before swiftly punching his arm. “I haven’t died yet, and if you say anything more I’ll make sure you die first.” Elladan only grinned, which caused Edleneth to start laughing. She could never stay angry with Elladan or Elrohir for long. They reached the stables and mounted their horses.

“May the Valar protect you,” Edleneth said, and added when Arwen smiled, “I’m going to find them first!”  Arwen shook her head and they spurred their horses in different directions.

A day passed by uneventfully. The next day however, an arrow whizzed past Edleneth’s head. Turning her horse around, Edleneth saw that a group of orcs was headed her way. She quickly pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. Letting it fly, she grinned as it struck an orc in the forehead. Edleneth sent more and more arrows at the orcs, but soon they were too close. Drawing her twin daggers, she slashed at the orcs, not paying much mind when one of their swords nicked her arm.

After killing most of the orcs and sending the rest running, Edleneth tended to her scrapes and injuries. They were few in number, and thankfully, none were poisoned. She urged her horse on, and continued the search.

Lord Elrond had said to search for five days and if they were not found, to return to Rivendell in the hopes that one of the other elves found them. Edleneth didn’t want to let him down, and saw the search as more of a competition than a race against the enemy. She had to beat Arwen at least, but her best friend was a fast rider and could cover more ground in five days than Edleneth.

After another day, Edleneth heard a Nazgul screech, and decided to follow the sound. She could take on nine Ring-Wraiths any day. It was nightfall when she saw Aragorn and a small hobbit searching for athelas, it seemed. She stayed hidden, planning to sneak up on Aragorn, but someone beat her to it.

“What’s this, a Ranger, caught off his guard?” Arwen teased Aragorn, holding her blade at his neck.

Upset, Edleneth snuck out of her bush and held her daggers at Arwen’s neck. “Ruining your moment?”


	2. Chapter 2

**** Aragorn quickly led Arwen and Edleneth to where he and Frodo, plus three other hobbits, had made camp. When they got there, Arwen ran to Frodo’s side, since she was better with herbs, while Edleneth held their horses’ reigns.  _ “Frodo, _ ” Arwen called to the hobbit,  _ “I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Come back to the light.”  _ Aragorn promptly began to chew some  _ athelas  _ leaves.

One of Frodo’s hobbit friends whispered: “Who are they?” He had curly brown hair and blue eyes.

Edleneth ignored them and focused on Frodo, until another hobbit, the one with blond hair and brown eyes, spoke. “They’re elves!” Edleneth rolled her eyes.

“He’s fading,” Arwen turned to Aragorn and Edleneth, pulling up Frodo’s shirt to reveal a nasty gash. Aragorn quickly came to her aid with the chewed-up  _ athelas _ . He put it in the wound, causing Frodo to gasp loudly. “He’s not going to last,” Arwen informed them, “We must get him to my father.” Edleneth nodded in agreement.

Aragorn helped Arwen get Frodo upon her horse, “We’ve been searching for you for two days,” Edleneth told Aragorn.

“Where are you taking him?” The first hobbit asked.

“There are five Wraiths behind you,” Arwen continued, “Where the other four are I do not know.”

“I don’t either,” Edleneth stated.

_ “Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you,” _ Aragorn instructed.

_“I am the faster rider,”_ Arwen argued, “ _I will take him.”_

Edleneth mounted her horse.  _ “I can try to cause a distraction,” _ she said. Arwen smiled at Edleneth and smiled.

Aragorn shook his head.  _ “The road is too dangerous,” _ he looked at Arwen, obviously worried.

“What are they saying?” Another hobbit, this one with curly blond hair and blue eyes asked.

_ “Frodo is dying. If I can get him across the river, the power of my people will protect him,”  _ Arwen insisted as she mounted her horse, “I do not fear them.”

_ “As you wish,” _ Aragorn gave up, “Ride hard, both of you,” he instructed, “Don’t look back.”

_ “Run fast, Asfaloth! Run fast!”  _ Arwen commanded her horse as she rode towards Rivendell.

“What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!” The brown-eyed hobbit yelled after Arwen.

_ “Let’s go Suldal,” _ Edleneth whispered to her horse.  She nodded to Aragorn, and rode after Arwen, but in a slightly different direction.

After a short while, Edleneth found herself chased by two Ringwraiths. Smiling, she urged Suldal onward, but turned slightly so that she would reach Loudwater before she was overcome. The Wraiths took out their swords and forced their black mares to ride faster, so that they were almost on Edleneth’s tail.  _ “Just a little longer,” _ Edleneth reassured Suldal,  _ “We’ll be there soon.”  _ In response, Suldal charged forward, gaining some space between Edleneth and her pursuers.

Suldal reached the river just in time, but Edleneth frowned when she saw that Arwen was there as well. She was on the other side of the river, opposite the other seven Ringwraiths. Edleneth rode across the river to Arwen’s side. She frowned at the nine Ringwraiths on the other bank. They were safe for the time being.

“Give up the Halfling, She-Elf!” the leader of the Ringwraiths ordered in his raspy voice.

Arwen drew her sword. “If you want him, come and claim him!” she shouted at them. Edleneth stuck her tongue out at them.

The Ringwraiths, although obviously unwilling to enter the water, were forced to, for the call of the Ring upon them was too strong for them. As they brought their horses into the river, Arwen smiled and stated:

_ “Waters of the Misty Mountains _

_ Listen to the Great Word; _

_ Flow, waters of Loudwater _

_ Against the Ringwraiths!” _

Almost immediately, the waters of the river came rushing down, taking the images of horses. They stormed upon the Ringwraiths and washed them down the river. Edleneth laughed in triumph, but quickly frowned when she noticed Frodo’s state. He had become paler, and his eyes were lolled to the back of his head.

_ “Arwen,” _ she alerted her friend.

Arwen looked down and gasped,  _ “Frodo,” _ she called,  _ “Stay with me!” _ Arwen turned to Edleneth, helpless.

_ “Hurry! Lord Elrond might still be able to save him!” _ Edleneth urged,  _ ”I’ll race you. You always ride faster that way.”  _ She smiled sadly and rode down the path to Rivendell, Arwen at her heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Edleneth shot the target with her bow. She and Arwen had arrived in Rivendell with Frodo (Arwen won the race), who was quickly rushed to Lord Elrond. It had been four days since then, and Frodo was recovering, although he still slept. Since she had nothing better to do, and was deeply worried about the poor hobbit, Edleneth had decided to work of her stress by practicing her archery skill. She frowned when she saw she had missed the middle by an inch.

“Getting rusty, are we?” Elrohir walked up to Edleneth’s right, his brother on her left.

“That’s why I’m practicing,” Edleneth said calmly as she notched another arrow. Pulling back the string, she aimed at the target.

“Don’t miss!” Elladan poked Edleneth’s side just as she let go, ruining her aim and causing the arrow to miss the target completely.

“Elladan!” Edleneth turned to look at him with an angry glare, “Don’t do that! I could hit someone!”

“Alright, I won’t,” Elladan sighed. Looking at him skeptically, Edleneth turned back to the target and notched another arrow. Readying her bow, she aimed at the target.

“Like this!” Elrohir jostled Edleneth’s bow as she fired, making her arrow miss the target again.

“Elrohir!” Edleneth faced him, but gasped as Elladan snatched her bow out of her hands. She turned to fight him, but just as she whirled around, a fourth person came up to them.

“Greetings,” he said. Elladan, Elrohir, and Edleneth turned to face the newcomer, who wore gray robes that were about the same color as his gray beard.

“Mithrandir,” Elrohir nodded to him.

The wizard smiled. “I thought I would inform you that Frodo is awake.”

“Wonderful!” Edleneth exclaimed, “How is he?”

“The wound will never fully heal,” Mithrandir replied, “He will carry it for the rest of his life.” The three elves nodded. “Now I must go, for there are things I must do. I believe more shall be discussed at the council tomorrow.”

As the wizard walked away from them, Edleneth turned to the twins. “What council?” She asked them.

“The council tomorrow,” Elladan explained, his voice lowered, “It’s a secret gathering of elves, men, and,” He took a deep breath, “Dwarves.” Edleneth groaned at the name.

“Father sent us to tell you that you are invited,” Elrohir continued, “But you must not tell anyone else.” 

“Is it about the Ring?” Edleneth whispered. The brothers nodded simultaneously. They stood in solemn silence for a minute, before Edleneth realized that Elladan still had her bow. Grabbing it out of his hands, she said, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I would like to finish practicing.”

“Can we help?” Elrohir asked.

“No,” Edleneth replied, “Go pick on Aragorn.” The brothers shared a grin and walked away from Edleneth, who smiled and turned around to finish her archery practice. When it got dark, Edleneth put away her bow and arrows and began to walk back to her room when she saw the slight movement of a gown. Guessing it was Arwen’s, Edleneth quietly followed, being careful not to be seen. She smirked when she discovered that she had indeed followed Arwen, and that she was about to witness a couple moment between her best friend and Aragorn, who looked downcast.

_ “Do you remember when we first met?” _ Arwen asked, walking up to him.

_ “I thought I had wandered into a dream,” _ Aragorn said wistfully.

_ “Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now,”  _ Arwen said, looking into his eyes,  _ “Do you remember what I told you?” _

_ “You said you’d bind yourself to me,”  _ Aragorn replied instantly,  _ “Forsaking the immortal life of your people.” _

_ “And to that I hold,” _ Arwen told him, _ “I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.”  _ She handed him her pendant, causing Edleneth’s jaw to drop open. _ “I choose a mortal life.” _

_ “You cannot give me this!” _ Aragorn protested, trying to give it back. Edleneth silently nodded in agreement.

_ “It is mine to give to whom I will,”  _ Arwen pushed the pendant into his hands,  _ “Like my heart.” _ She smiled at Aragorn, who didn’t try to give the pendant back, knowing that he couldn’t win the argument.

Edleneth finally felt like she was intruding and silently snuck away from the couple and to her room, where she flopped on the bed and fell asleep thinking about the encounter she had just witnessed.


	4. Chapter 4

Edleneth slumped in her chair, waiting for the council to start. She was seated next to Elrohir, but neither of them was talking to the other, for they were too busy glaring at the dwarves across from them.

_ “What are dwarves doing here anyway?” _   She hissed at Elrohir, glancing away from the dwarves to look at him.

_ “The Ring is as much their problem as ours,” _   Elrohir sighed. With that, both elves resumed glaring. Elladan came and sat on Elrohir’s other side, and, after seeing what they were looking at, joined them in glaring.

Lord Elrond walked to the center of the platform and began to speak. “Strangers from distant lands, friends of old,” he greeted. Edleneth rolled her eyes. “You have been summoned here to answer to the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom,” Elrond continued. “Bring forth the Ring, Frodo,” he commanded.

As the hobbit put the small golden ring on a pedestal in the center of the room, a fair-haired man with green eyes murmured, “So it is true.” Edleneth eyed him warily as he stood and walked towards the Ring. “In a dream,” he began, “I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying ‘The doom is near at hand, Isildur’s Bane is found.’” His hand reached for the Ring. “Isildur’s Bane,” he whispered.

“Boromir!” Elrond cried at the man, who looked as if he were in a trance

Gandalf stood and shouted, “ **Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!** ” The sky grew dark and the air rumbled as Gandalf spoke, and Edleneth felt as if her skin was burning off her body. The man, Boromir, backed away from the Ring.

“Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, in Imladris,” Elrond looked at Gandalf.

“I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond,” Gandalf scowled, “For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil,” he insisted.

“But it is a gift,” Boromir argued, “A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?” He looked around, “Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!” he cried, “Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!”

“You cannot wield it,” Aragorn said, standing up, “None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.”

Boromir looked at him with scorn. “And what would a Ranger know of this matter?”

Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, rose from his chair. “This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn,” he declared, “You owe him your allegiance.”

Boromir looked at Aragorn dubiously. “Aragorn? This is Isildur’s heir?”

“And heir to the throne of Gondor,” Legolas added.

Aragorn put his hand on Legolas’s shoulder.  _ “Sit down, Legolas.” _ The elf obeyed.

“Gondor has no king,” Boromir stated, “Gondor needs no king.”

“Aragorn is right,” Gandalf agreed, “We cannot use it.”

“You have only one choice,” Elrond announced, “The Ring must be destroyed.”

One of the dwarves, who had a bushy auburn beard, took out his axe. “What are we waiting for?” he roared and charged at the Ring. He hit it squarely with his axe, which shattered. The Ring, however, was unscathed.

“The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess,” Elrond addressed the dwarf, “The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came!” He took a breath. “One of you must do this.”

“One does not simply walk into Mordor,” Boromir argued, “Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!”

“Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?” Legolas cried, “The Ring must be destroyed!”

“And I suppose you think you’re the one to do it?” The dwarf, Gimli, shouted.

“And if we fail, what then?” Boromir asked, “What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?”

“I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!!” Gimli roared. At that, every elf, Edleneth included, began to argue with every dwarf. “Never trust an Elf!” Gimli yelled over the din.

“Never trust a dwarf!” Edleneth shouted back, “The lesser children of Eru!”

“I will take it!” a small voice cried. All arguments stopped as every elf, human, and dwarf turned to look at Frodo. “Though, I do not know the way,” he admitted.

“I will help you bear this burden,” Gandalf said, “Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear.”

Aragorn stepped forward. “If by my life or death I can protect you, I will,” he told Frodo, “You have my sword.”

“And you have my bow,” Legolas declared.

“And my axe,” Gimli announced.

“You carry the fate of us all, little one,” Boromir stated, “If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done.”

As Edleneth began to speak up to join them, the hobbit, Sam charged in. “Hey! Mr. Frodo’s not going anywhere without me!” he shouted.

“No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you,” Elrond laughed, “Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.” Sam looked down, embarrassed.

“We’re coming too!” Frodo’s other hobbit friends ran in, surprising Lord Elrond. Merry, the one who had spoken before, said, “You’d have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!”

“Anyway,” the other hobbit, Pippin, stated, “You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing.”

“That rules you out, Pippin,” Merry told his friend.

Edleneth opened her mouth to volunteer to help, but Elrond cut her off, “Nine companions,” he mused, “So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.” Edleneth looked longingly at the group before her, but stayed silent.

“Great!” Pippin cried, “Where are we going?”


	5. Chapter 5

“The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you,” Elrond addressed the Fellowship. Edleneth stood next to Arwen, who was standing near her father.

“The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer,” Gandalf said. All eyes turned to Frodo. He swallowed and began to walk through the gates of Rivendell. Aragorn looked back at Arwen for a fleeting moment before following the rest of the Fellowship.

“ _He’ll be fine,_ ” Edleneth whispered to her friend.

“ _Edleneth, come with me,_ ” Elrond commanded without looking back.

“ _Yes, Lord Elrond,_ ” Edleneth responded. She followed Elrond to his study.

“ _The Lady Galadriel has sent me a message, concerning you,_ ” Elrond began.

Edleneth took a deep breath. “ _More of the prophecy?_ ” she asked.

“ _It would seem so,_ ” he replied, “ _But the Lady has decided that she must tell you in person._ ”

“ _She is here?_ ”

“ _No, she wants you to go to_ _Lothlórien to speak with her,_ ” Elrond explained.

Edleneth nodded. “ _I shall leave immediately._ ”

“ _Be careful on your journey,_ ” Elrond warned, “ _You may be watched._ ”

“ _I will be,_ ” Edleneth responded. She bowed and left Elrond to his studies.

As soon has she had walked out of the room, Arwen greeted her. “What did Father want to speak to you about?” she asked, “More of the prophecy?”

Edleneth began to walk to her room. “I must travel to Lothlórien to speak with Lady Galadriel,” she answered.

“So it is more of the prophecy?” Arwen asked, walking with her friend.

“Yes,” Edleneth sighed.

“But why must she see you in person?” Arwen wondered, “She always was content to share them with Father.”

“I do not know,” Edleneth replied as they reached her room. Edleneth opened the door. “Let us hope this is the end of it.” Arwen nodded.

After she closed the door, Edleneth changed into clothes more fit for travel. She slung her quiver of arrows on her back and put her sword on her belt, also placing her knives in their concealed holders attached to her boots. Grabbing her bow and a set of empty saddlebags, Edleneth headed for the kitchen to get food supplies.

When Edleneth had the supplies she needed from the kitchen, she walked to the stables. Suldal whinnied when he saw his master and waited patiently while she put his saddle and reins on him. As she strapped her saddlebags on, Edleneth felt someone watching her.

“Going on a trip?” Elrohir asked her.

“To Lothlórien,” she replied, and swung into her saddle.

“We know,” Elladan responded.

“What are you doing here?” Edleneth asked.

“Lord Elrond asked us to accompany you as far as the Gap of Rohan, assuming that is the path you will take.” Elrohir answered.

Edleneth nodded. “That was the plan,” she replied.

“Then let’s go,” Elladan said as he and his brother mounted their horses. They slowly rode through the gates, following the path that the Fellowship had taken that morning.

“ _If you ask me, I’d say we should go through Moria,_ ” Elladan stated, “ _It would take less time._ ”

“ _I would not enter a dwarf-infested mine for anything,_ ” Edleneth snarled.

“ _You’re just afraid you’ll die there,_ ” Elladan teased.

Edleneth scowled at him. “ _That is not funny, Elladan._ ”

“ _t’s not like you’ll actually die,_ ” Elrohir tried to reassure her.

“ _Someone else will go in me, making me alive again,_ ” Edleneth growled, “ _I do not want someone else to live inside me. Besides, how do we know that the person will be good?_ ”

“ _We’re not going to Moria,_ ” Elrohir glared at his brother, “ _You can’t die if you’re not in a mine._ ”

“ _Or if we’re not near orcs,_ ” Edleneth answered, “ _But a band is coming our way._ ” She strung her bow and shot an arrow at the nearest orc. While she notched another arrow, Elladan and Elrohir unsheathed their swords and charged towards the orcs. Edleneth shot a few more arrows before an orc knocked her off of Suldal. The orc leapt on her before she could get up, but Edleneth quickly unsheathed one of her daggers and stabbed him in the head.

Pushing the orc off of her, Edleneth got up and unsheathed her sword. The majority of the orcs were dead, but Edleneth had three orcs circling her. “ _Die, vermin!_ ” she cried as she charged towards one. Their swords met, and they fought against each other. Edleneth kicked the orc in the stomach and chopped his head off as he fell backwards. She quickly turned and battled another orc. Edleneth heard a snarl behind her, so she ducked, just as an orc thrust his sword forward. He narrowly missed the other orc, and Edleneth rolled through his legs and stabbed him in the back. She raised her sword to see that Elladan had killed the third orc.

Seeing that all the orcs were dead or fleeing, Edleneth and the twins cleaned their swords, and she retrieved as many arrows as she could. They remounted their horses and continued on their way in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

After one week of travel, Edleneth had reached the Gap of Rohan, where she bid farewell to Elrohir and Elladan. From there it took another week to get to Lórien. When she arrived, Edleneth tied Suldal to a tree and let him graze while she went in search of the Lady Galadriel.

Lady Galadriel was with her husband Lord Celeborn as Edleneth approached. She had deep gold hair, and as she stood, her height towered over Edleneth as she kneeled before the Lady of Light. She wore white, and had no signs of age except that her eyes were full of a deep wisdom only those who had lived for thousands of years had.

“My lady,” Edleneth greeted, “I came as quickly as I could.”

Galadriel smiled sadly. “Edleneth,” she said, “You have a long journey ahead of you.” She gestured for Edleneth to stand. Celeborn nodded to Galadriel and to Edleneth and left the room.

“To where?” Edleneth asked.

“Mordor, in the end,” Galadriel replied.

“Mordor?”

“I have finished deciphering the prophecy that concerns you,” Galadriel explained, “You know how it goes?”

“By heart,” Edleneth replied. “Would you like me to recite it?”

“Only the last verse you know,” Galadriel answered.

Edleneth sighed.

_“The last breath of Edleneth,_

_Unfinished as the sea_

_By another will be done_

_And into her their soul will go.”_

“There is one more verse after that,” Galadriel told Edleneth,

_“Edleneth will rule them all._

_Edleneth will find them._

_Edleneth will bring them all_

_And in the deep darkness bind them.”_

“But that sounds like-“ Edleneth began, but stopped before she acknowledged what her brain was telling her.

“It is not someone who will go into your body after your death, but something.” The Lady of the Wood placed her hand on Edleneth’s shoulder. “Something very evil.”

“How can something possess me?” she asked, “Doesn’t it need to be alive in order for it to have a soul?”

“The Ring of Power has a mind of its own,” Galadriel explained.

Edleneth shook her head in denial. “Can we be mistaken? Maybe this prophecy is about a different Edleneth?”

Galadriel gave Edleneth a sympathetic look and shook her head. “You are the only Edleneth in these lands anymore, your appearance fits the description in the first verse, and this prophecy was discovered the day you were born.”

“How can I prevent this from happening?” Edleneth asked urgently.

“You can’t,” Galadriel replied, “A prophecy is a prophecy. If you try to prevent it, it will only come true in a more complicated and gruesome way.”

Edleneth looked down sadly. "Then what can I do?”

“Join the Fellowship.” Galadriel advised, “Tell Mithrandir what I’ve told you. He can help you with what you must do.”

Edleneth nodded solemnly. “I shall, my Lady, but where do I find them?”

“They are headed for the west gate of Moria at this moment,” Galadriel answered, “You must hurry.”

“I shall leave immediately,” Edleneth said.

“You will be given provisions,” Galadriel told her, “But there is one more thing you need to know.”

“Yes?” Edleneth asked.

Galadriel turned her back on Edleneth. “After today, you are banished from Lothlórien. You can never return here. The evil you will carry is too great for even myself to resist.” She paused for a minute, seemingly lost in thought. “You would have a queen, beautiful and terrible as the dawn, treacherous as the sea, stronger than the foundations of the Earth.” A dark glow surrounded her.

“My lady?” Edleneth asked cautiously.

Galadriel shook her head. “I will go to the West, and remain Galadriel.” She looked at Edleneth. “You must go. May the Valar be with you.”

Edleneth bowed to the lady. “As with you.” She left the room and walked quickly back to where Suldal was tied. If what Lady Galadriel had said was true, which it always was, Edleneth at a little under a week to make it to the Fellowship. For someone who knew that she was riding to her death, Edleneth was surprisingly calm. She figured it was because she had always known she would die. She had just wondered when it would happen.

“Lady Edleneth,” an elf walked up to her, arms full of provisions that she would need for her journey. “Lady Galadriel asked me to give these to you,” the elf said, as he handed her the supplies. She smiled when she saw many packets of lembas bread.

“Thank you,” she told the elf, “Please thank the Lady Galadriel as well.” She turned and began to pack the provisions into her saddlebags when she found a small pendant tucked in as well. It was a circle with some intricate designs of healing and protection etched in.

_“It is so that you may remember who you are after your death,”_ Galadriel’s voice filled Edleneth’s mind.

“Thank you,” Edleneth murmured as she hung the necklace around her neck. With that, she finished packing, swung onto Suldal, and rode west. She had to reach Moria in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Edleneth paused only twice on her race to Moria, and not for long. Both she and Suldal were exhausted by the time they saw the pack pony that the Fellowship had taken with them traveling back to Rivendell.

As they drew closer to the entrance, Edleneth heard combat. She quickly dismounted and sent Suldal on his way home before running towards where she heard splashing in the water. She arrived to see the Fellowship battling a huge sea monster. Aragorn and Boromir were slashing at its tentacles, while Legolas fired arrow after arrow at the creature. “Into the mines!” Gandalf shouted over the commotion.

Edleneth ran after the Fellowship as they passed through the entrance just as the monster tore it down. The darkness swallowed them until Gandalf lit his staff. “We now have but one choice: We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard,” he instructed gravely, “There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world.” He started down the hall before pausing and turning back to stare at Edleneth in surprise.

The rest of the Fellowship looked at where he was staring and blinked. “Lady Edleneth!” Legolas exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”

Edleneth took a shaky step forward. She had thought she could handle the fact that she would die here, but she was wrong. “I-“ she began before the Fellowship’s faces blurred at she crumpled to the floor.

When she awoke, there was a hobbit in her face. “Are you alright, miss?” he asked in a friendly tone.

Edleneth looked around her. The cavern she was in was dark, and filled with skeletons. She jumped up as she realized she had fallen on one. “I’m fine,” she said quickly, brushing herself off. “I must speak with Mithrandir.”

“There will be time for that later,” Gandalf said, “We must get moving. It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed.”

Edleneth nodded and followed as he and the Fellowship continued down the hall. She continually looked around her, keeping an eye out for any danger. She knew that her death was coming soon, but she wouldn’t go down without a fight. She glared at Frodo for a moment, trying to catch a glimpse of the object that would possess her. The hobbit’s eyes widened when he saw her and quickly turned away from her.

Aragorn walked up to Edleneth, making her jump. “What are you doing here?” he asked, “You know your prophecy. You could die.”

Edleneth shook her head. “I know,” she said quietly, glancing at Frodo again, “But I must speak with Gandalf. It’s important.”

Gandalf paused and shone his light on the walls of the cave. Thin white lines were running through the rock. “The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but Mithril,” he said. Pointing his staff downwards, the caverns glowed with the tendrils of Mithril and abandoned mining equipment.

“What’s Mithril?” one of the hobbits asked.

“It is sometimes called true-silver. It is lighter than a feather and stronger than a dragon’s scales,” Gimli stated proudly. Edleneth glared at the dwarf.

“Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him,” Gandalf said.

“That was a kingly gift,” Gimli gasped.

Gandalf nodded. “I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire.”

At that, they reached three stone doors. Gandalf looked around him with worry. “I have no memory of this place,” he admitted.

The rest of the company began setting up camp as Gandalf puzzled over what to do. The hobbits talked quietly, and Edleneth glanced nervously at Gandalf before taking a step towards him.

“May I speak with you?” she asked quietly.

Gandalf sighed. “Might as well. What do you need?”

Edleneth glanced at Frodo. “I’ve spoken with the Lady Galadriel.”

“What did she say?” he asked urgently.

Edleneth took a deep breath before she explained everything. “What should I do?” she finished.

He looked at Edleneth sadly. “The lady is right,” he said, “You cannot escape it. You must go to Mordor.”

“Why?” Edleneth asked.

“The Ring can only be destroyed by being thrown into Mount Doom,” Gandalf explained, “I’m sorry, but you will have to throw yourself in.”

Edleneth didn’t want his sentence to make sense. “How will I do that?” she asked, “What if it takes complete control over me?”

“You will have to fight it,” Gandalf said, “Don’t tell anyone about this yet. I promise I will help you if I can.”

Edleneth nodded solemnly.

Suddenly Gandalf smiled. “Oh! It’s that way,” he addressed the Fellowship.

“Great! He’s remembered!” a hobbit cried.

“No,” Gandalf answered, “But the air doesn’t smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose.”


	8. Chapter 8

As the Fellowship followed Gandalf down a dark tunnel, Edleneth stayed alert. She doubted she would die simply from falling off one of the bridges, but she nevertheless kept to the middle when they crossed one. She was expecting to go down with a fight. Eventually, they reached a great cavern.

“Let me risk a little more light,” Gandalf murmured. As he lit up the room with his staff, the Fellowship saw beautiful carved pillars that reached to the ceiling, which was barely visible.

“There’s an eye opener, and no mistake,” Sam breathed. Edleneth looked at him, and reluctantly admitted to herself that the dwarven architecture was impressive.

Gimli ran into another room with a wail. The others followed him, and saw a great marble tomb. Skeletons were lying everywhere, but the dwarf fell to his knees regardless, and moaned.

Gandalf approached the tomb and brushed off the dust. “Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria,” he read, “He is dead then. It is as I feared.” He pulled a book from a skeleton’s grasp and read its pages as well. “They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They are coming.”

A loud clattering startled the Fellowship, and they all turned to face Pippin. He smiled awkwardly as a skeleton he had knocked over fell down the well he was standing next to. “Fool of a Took!” Gandalf shouted, “Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!”

Drums began to beat, becoming louder and faster. Shrieks accompanied them, and Frodo unsheathed his sword, which was glowing blue. “Orcs!” Legolas exclaimed.

“Stay close to Gandalf!” Aragorn ordered, and rushed to the door, which Boromir was closing.

“They have a cave troll,” he informed them.

Edleneth and Legolas began handing weapons to Aragorn and Boromir, who barred the door with them. Gandalf prepared his sword, and the hobbits huddled behind him, drawing their small swords.

Gimli stood on Balin’s tomb. “Let them come,” he growled, “There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!”

Edleneth smiled at him despite of herself. He was a very brave dwarf. She drew her sword, opting for close combat. The doors began to break, with orc hands reaching through the holes they created. Legolas and Aragorn fired arrows at the hands, but it was not enough to stop the orcs from bursting through the demolished doors and swarming into the room.

Gandalf, Gimli, and the hobbits launched into battle and Edleneth slashed orcs that came into her path. When the troll entered the room, roaring madly, she stared. It headed towards the hobbits, and Edleneth shook herself, charging at it. She swung her sword into its leg. The only effect her attack caused was making the troll turn towards her. The hobbits scuttled away and began stabbing the orcs that tried to attack them.

Focusing on the troll in front of her, Edleneth gulped. She adjusted her grip on her sword and attempted to rip it out of its leg. Unfortunately, it was hopelessly stuck. Growling, the troll shook his leg, and Edleneth went flying. She slammed into a wall, and as she recovered, the troll went after Frodo. It grabbed hold of Frodo’s legs and dragged him across the room.

“Aragorn!” the hobbit called frantically.

Aragorn looked up and ran towards the troll fearlessly. He thrust a spear into its chest, which wounded the troll. It cried out and swung back and forth until Aragorn lost his grip and crashed into a wall. He fell unconscious and both Edleneth and Frodo ran towards him, trying to rouse him. The troll raised a spear above his head and threw it at Frodo, who dodged.

As the troll reached again to strike Frodo, Edleneth realized what she had to do. Her life wasn’t as important as Frodo’s. By dying, she would save him doubly: he would be able to go home, since the task would fall upon her to destroy the Ring, and the troll wouldn’t kill him. She rushed towards the hobbit and shoved him out of the way. The troll stabbed his spear into her side and she gasped in pain. Frodo’s shocked expression was the last thing she saw before her vision blackened and she lost consciousness.

Edleneth woke to a voice calling her name. “Edleneth!” Aragorn cried when she opened her eyes weakly. She was lying on her back, and the Fellowship watched her somberly.

She tried to sit up, and winced when she felt an excruciating pain in her side. “I’m not dead yet?” she asked, looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf shook his head. “Be at rest, Edleneth. It will be soon.”

“Why did you save me?” Frodo asked, “You’ve never spoken to me.”

Edleneth glanced at Gandalf who shook his head at her. Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas looked between them, confused at the exchange. “You are the most important person in this mission,” she gasped, “It’s my duty-“ Edleneth closed her eyes and breathed for the last time before she could finish.

The Fellowship sat in silence, and unbeknownst to them, a metallic voice echoed:  _ To return to Master Sauron. _


	9. Chapter 9

When Edleneth awoke later, she was alone. Her side had completely healed, and when she tentatively touched where the spear had stabbed her, there wasn’t a bruise. _How odd,_ Edleneth thought. She stood up, brushed herself off, and looked around. Edleneth saw many dead orcs on the ground, along with the troll that had killed her. She saw her sword still stuck in its leg, and walked over to attempt to pull it out. Finding herself unsuccessful again, and wanting to get out of the mine before it collapsed, Edleneth took one of the orcs’ scimitars and walked through the doorway she thought was the next step out of the mine.

Edleneth was surprised to find an empty hall. _Wasn’t the area crawling with orcs?_ she wondered. Deciding caution was the best option, Edleneth quietly snuck through the room. She had gone halfway down the staircases before coming upon their end. Glancing over the new edge, Edleneth sighed when she saw the staircases that were supposed to help her to the exit lying on the ground far below her.

Suddenly, an arrow landed in front of her face. Edleneth looked up and saw the swarms of orcs she had expected earlier crawling out of the walls. Taking out her bow, Edleneth shot a couple orcs down, but she soon gave up because of their numbers. _How am I going to get out of here?_ Edleneth thought, _Maybe it’d be better to die here._

Before her thoughts could get much farther, a group of greenish figures appeared. They were all shorter than Edleneth, and as she realized they were ghosts, she also realized they were dwarves. Most of them flew towards the orcs and killed them with their battleaxes. A bald dwarf with a long beard approached her.

“What do you want?” Edleneth asked, cautiously grabbing for her sword.

“We wish to help,” the dwarf told her, “I am Balin son of Fundin.”

“Why would you help me?” she inquired, “I’m an elf.”

“You carry the weight of the world,” Balin answered, “We will help you get through Moria so that you can do what you must.”

Edleneth nodded, though she still didn’t understand. They were offering to help, and she didn’t have any other options. “What did you have in mind?” she asked.

“We will create a bridge across the chasm,” Balin explained, “You will have to move quickly. You can’t stand on us for very long.”

The ghosts laid themselves in rows to make a bridge. Edleneth swallowed and ran across them as quickly as she could. There were a couple places where she felt as though she were slipping through the bodies, and she sighed in relief when she reached the other side.

“We will come along with you the rest of the way,” Balin told Edleneth, “Follow me, and do not look back.”

Edleneth obeyed his instructions, and kept her bow at the ready, just in case more orcs came. Balin led her down many hallways, until they came to another, deeper chasm.

“Gandalf,” Balin murmured, looking down into the fiery pit, “I hope you return.”

Edleneth was filled with dread by his words. “What happened to Gandalf?” she asked Balin.

“He fell,” Balin explained, “A Balrog was in these mines, and he prevented it from harming the Fellowship.”

Edleneth looked over the edge. “I wish I had been there,” she said, “I could have stopped that monster.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to do what he did,” Balin replied, “You don’t have the power.”

Edleneth sighed, “I could have distracted it while the others escaped. A world without Mithrandir is a dark one.”

“The world will be dark if you don’t succeed,” Balin told her, “Let’s get you to the other side.”

Edleneth hesitated as the ghosts formed another bridge. All she could hear was the roaring fire in the chasm. She shook herself and began to cross the bridge, but as her ears became more accustomed to the noise, she softly heard a sword clanging and heavy breathing. “He’s still alive!” she gasped to Balin, “Mithrandir is still fighting that monster down there! I can help him!” She paused on the ghostly bridge and began to sink through.

“That is not for you to do,” Balin informed her, “Keep moving.”

“I can’t leave him to face it alone,” Edleneth argued.

“You must make it to Mordor!” Balin cried, “It is the only way to save Middle-Earth from Sauron!”

“I’m sorry!” Edleneth exclaimed, “I have to help him!” She completely sank through the bridge and fell down into the pit.

“Edleneth, no!” Balin shouted after her.

As she was falling, Edleneth readied her sword and her confidence. She knew a Balrog was a monster, but she didn’t know its powers or its appearance. However, if she could help Gandalf, she would.


	10. Chapter 10

After falling for quite some time, Edleneth landed on a giant fiery mass. Gandalf stood next to her, and glanced at her quickly before returning his sight to the Balrog. “You shouldn’t be here!” He yelled at her as he swung his sword Glamdring at the Balrog.

“I want to help!” Edleneth responded as she joined in the attack. She had never seen such a large monster before, and she silently hoped that she was actually doing some damage with her scimitar.

“We’ll talk about this later if we survive!” Gandalf shouted, and focused completely on fighting the Balrog.

The Balrog crashed into the stony wall and jostled Edleneth and Gandalf’s footing. After regaining their balance, they continued their attack. Gandalf struck his sword into the Balrog, and cut a fiery hole in it. Edleneth attempted to do the same, but found no success. The Balrog suddenly grabbed Gandalf in its hand and tried to swallow him, but he wrestled out of its grip and landed on the back of the Balrog’s head. Gandalf swung at it, and Edleneth worked her way up to Gandalf’s side. Together their weapons clanged against the Balrog, and chipped away at it.

Suddenly, they crashed into the bottom of Moria. The Balrog stood up and roared at Gandalf and Edleneth. She gasped when she took in its full appearance. The Balrog was huge, and was a fiery blackened mass of what Edleneth could only think of as pure evil. It was a monster from the nightmares of children, and Edleneth hoped that she would never have to encounter another being of such wickedness.

In her moment of awe, Gandalf had charged fearlessly at the beast, and Edleneth shook herself before following after him. She wanted to help Mithrandir, and though she was terrified, she was going to fight alongside him. Glamdring rang against the Balrog’s leg, and Edleneth swung her scimitar at its other leg. She climbed up onto the Balrog’s shoulder and started attacking his head again.

Suddenly, daylight blinded Edleneth. When her eyes had adjusted, she saw that they were at the top of the mountain. She shook her head and resumed her attack on the Balrog’s head. It roared and shook her off onto the ground. “Stay where you are!” Gandalf shouted to her, “I can defeat it!”

The Balrog roared and turned fully towards Gandalf. Gandalf raised Glamdring towards the sky, and Edleneth watched in wonder as lightning came down from the sky and illuminated the sword. The Balrog lunged at Gandalf, who pierced his sword into its chest. The fires on the Balrog extinguished, and it fell as Gandalf extracted Glamdring. It crashed against the mountainside before its smoking ruin landed on a crag before them. Edleneth peered over the edge before turning to Gandalf to congratulate him.

“Mithrandir!” she gasped when she saw the wizard fall. She ran towards him and knelt by his fallen form. “Mithrandir, please stay!” she begged, “The world needs you! It’s not your time to leave!”

Gandalf only lay on the mountain with his eyes closed. Edleneth couldn’t see any signs of him breathing and her eyes filled with tears.

“It’s not his time to leave yet!” She called up to the sky, “Manwe, it isn’t his time!” She closed her eyes and rested her head on Gandalf’s chest. “ _ Please Valar, send Mithrandir back to us. Middle-earth still needs him. I still need his advice. I don’t have the courage to do what I am supposed to alone,” _ she prayed, “ _ Bring Mithrandir back to us, Valar. His mission isn’t completed. The world needs his advice. We are lost without him. _ ”

Edleneth lifted her head and looked to the sky for any kind of response. The clouds swirled and continued to release snowflakes onto the ground. A wind swept past her, and she shivered.  _ I’ve never felt the cold before, _ she thought,  _ why can I feel it now? _   Her gift from Galadriel hung heavy on her neck. She took it out and looked at it. The etchings of protection and healing glinted, and Edleneth wondered if it could help Gandalf in any way.

Just as she was about to take the necklace off, Edleneth remembered Lady Galadriel’s words to her concerning the gift:  _ It is so that you may remember who you are after your death _ . She assumed that she had already died, and so the pendant had to be working to keep her as Edleneth, and not some mindless drone of the Ring. Reluctantly, she tucked the necklace underneath her tunic and gazed at Gandalf.

_ “Please Manwe,”  _ she whispered,  _ “Send him back.” _   She tucked her feet under her knees and watched Gandalf, unsure of what else to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Edleneth had spent a week at the peak of the mountain, watching Gandalf’s body and trying to find the motivation to leave him behind. She knew she had to get to Mordor, but she had hoped that Gandalf would have been there to advise her. She didn’t know how she would get into Mordor, much less make it through the cold land to Mount Doom without being detected or caught. Edleneth could sneak past Arwen and even Elrohir and Elladan on occasion, but there was no way she’d be able to sneak past an entire army of orcs and other monsters.

Edleneth looked away from Gandalf and sent another prayer to the Valar. They hadn’t responded to her, and she was beginning to lose hope. Perhaps because the evilness of the Ring was inside her, they refused to listen. She knew Gandalf’s task wasn’t done; she refused to believe anything of the kind was true. Even so, she was starting to give up.  _ Maybe I should just go, _ she thought,  _ I have a mission to complete. _

Sighing, Edleneth stood up. She glanced at Gandalf’s body one last time. “If I could bury you I would, Mithrandir,” she addressed it, “But it is bare rock and snow up here, and I do not have the strength to carry you down this cursed mountain.” She turned away from him and began to climb down the mountain.

The part of Caradhras that Edleneth was climbing down was terribly steep. It took all of her focus to not slip on its icy cliffs and fall to her death. Edleneth made her way slowly, being sure of every foothold before moving her hands. If she was to get to Mordor, she couldn’t die on Caradhras. The weather was not on her side. The snow billowed about her and the wind threatened to dash her to pieces on the mountainside.

_ Please Valar, _ she prayed,  _ help me get down this mountain. _ She could learn to accept that Mithradir wasn’t coming back, but she needed all the divine help she could get.  _ Eru be with me. _ Suddenly, the snow stopped and the wind died down. Edleneth felt comforted as the sun shone down on her, and she took a deep breath before continuing to climb.

After many hours of climbing, Edleneth finally made it to leveler ground. Its gentle slopes seemed much more enticing than the steep cliffs she had been climbing down before, but Edleneth remained cautious. Now that the ground was flatter and wider, there could be wolves or other enemies waiting for her. She kept her hand on the hilt of her scimitar and tried to be as silent as she could be with her steps. She also kept her eyes out for an uninhabited cave or an overhanging in which she could rest for a short while. She didn’t feel as if she needed to sleep, but her limbs ached from her descent and she wanted to sit down for a few moments at least.

After a few more hours, Edleneth found a suitable place to rest. It was a small divot in the rocky side of the mountain, but it protected her from the snow, which had slowly started up again. She leaned her head against the wall and stretched out her legs. Her stomach grumbled, and Edleneth thought about the provisions that the Lady Galadriel had packed on Suldal.  _ If only I had some lembas bread, _ she thought,  _ If only I had just a bite of that. _ She shook her head.  _ Now is not the time to think of ifs, _ she told herself,  _ I have to get down this mountain. _ Edleneth slowly pushed herself up. Stretching her legs one last time, she continued down the snowy slopes.

Edleneth listened carefully for any sign of danger, and again placed her hand on the scimitar’s hilt as a precaution. She took a deep breath when she heard a wolf howling, and unsheathed her weapon, preparing herself. She watched for any moving forms in the blurry snow, remained completely still, and made sure her breathing stayed even. After a few moments, Edleneth didn’t hear another wolf howl, so she sheathed her scimitar and silently continued on her way down the mountain. She kept herself alert, with her hand poised to grab the hilt of her weapon and swing it at any approaching enemy.

As the sky grew darker, Edleneth debated whether or not to halt for the night. If she happened upon a wolf while wandering in the dark, there was little chance she’d be able to defend herself before gaining serious injury. However, the snow had stopped and the moon wasn’t hidden behind any clouds, so the visibility was decent for traveling at night. Deciding overall that she didn’t want to spend another moment longer on Caradhras than she had to, Edleneth continued on her way.

After another hour of walking, Edleneth noticed that the snow on the ground was lighter than it had been and that patches of grass could be seen. She pressed on, encouraged by the thought that she might be at the end of the mountain range.

When she saw a campfire in the distance, Edleneth paused. She was unsure about who would be camping so close to the mountain, but she assumed that it wasn’t going to be an ally. She silently unsheathed the scimitar and crept towards the light, keeping to the shadows. As she grew nearer, Edleneth was surprised that the fire was untended. Suddenly, twin daggers pressed against her throat, and Edleneth realized she hadn’t been as careful as she had hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

“Edleneth?” a familiar voice asked, “Is that you?”

“Elrohir?” Edleneth asked as the daggers pulled away from her neck. She stood to face her friend. “What are you doing here?”

“We could ask the same of you.” Elladan walked up next to his brother. “How did you get here from Lothlorien?”

Edleneth brushed herself off. “I met the Fellowship and went through Moria with them,” she said nonchalantly. “Why are you here?” she repeated, stopping the twins from asking any questions.

“When Suldal returned without you,  _ Ada  _ sent us to look for you,” Elrohir explained.

“Arwen insisted,” Elladan added.

Edleneth smiled. “She’s such a good friend,” she told them.

Elrohir gently shoved her shoulder. “Aren’t we your friends too?” Elladan nodded beside him.

“Of course,” Edleneth replied, “But Arwen was the one who convinced Lord Elrond to send you.”

“Well, we figured you could take care of yourself and wouldn’t need us to come save you,” Elladan argued.

Edleneth laughed. “But I did take care of myself. You didn’t save me from anything.”

Elrohir clasped her shoulders. “Regardless, shall we head back to Rivendell and assure Arwen that you’re fine?” He asked, “We brought Suldal along for you.”

Edleneth looked down. “I can’t return to Rivendell,” she stated, shrugging Elrohir’s hands off, “Thank you for bringing me Suldal. If you don’t mind, I’ll take him on my journey.” She walked past them towards their campfire.

“Why can’t you return?” Elladan asked, “What journey?”

“I’d rather not say,” Edleneth responded.

“Did something happen in Moria? Where’s the Fellowship?” Elrohir asked.

“We got separated,” Edleneth answered curtly. She gazed up at the mountain peaks.  _ Mithrandir _ , she thought.

“Edleneth, we can help you,” Elladan insisted.

“You don’t have to be alone.” Elrohir added.

Edleneth’s eyes widened.  _ I cannot tell them, _ she thought,  _ Lady Galadriel didn’t even tell Lord Elrond what the prophecy said. _ “I can’t,” she repeated.

Elladan sighed. “Well, we can at least give you some provisions for your journey.” He walked towards the horses, which were tied to a nearby tree, and moved one of the saddlebags from his horse to Suldal.

“You should stay with us tonight,” Elrohir stated, “You look like a mess, and should get a good rest before you set out on your journey.”

Edleneth shook her head. “I’m fine,” she insisted, “And I don’t have time for that.” She took a step towards the horses.

Elladan marched towards her and stood in front of the horses. “Elrohir is right, Edleneth. You need rest.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and led her back to the fire. He forced her to sit down, and sat next to her.

Elrohir handed Edleneth an apple. “Elladan and I will take turns keeping watch,” he said, “and you will eat this apple and rest.” He sat on her other side smiled. “We’re here for you, Edleneth, at least for tonight.”

“Don’t even think of sneaking off during the night,” Elladan firmly stated, “With one of us awake at all times, it won’t work.”

Edleneth sighed. “Since you leave me no choice, I’ll stay,” she told them, “But first thing in the morning, I’m leaving.” She took a bite out of the apple.

“Let us come with you,” Elrohir pleaded, “Three is better than one.”

“This is something I must do alone,” Edleneth insisted.  _ What if what’s inside me gets the better of me and I kill them? _   She asked herself,  _ I couldn’t forgive myself if that happened. _

“How is Arwen going to react to this?” Elladan asked. “First Aragorn goes on a quest that will lead him through many perils, and now her best friend is off on some secret mission.”

Elrohir laughed. “She’ll probably be disappointed she doesn’t get to have any of the fun. She either gets to stay in Rivendell or go to the West.”

Edleneth smiled. “That sounds like her,” she agreed.  _ I probably won’t get to see her again. _ “Tell her,” she swallowed, “Tell her I’ll miss her, and that I’m sorry I’m going to miss her wedding.”

“Will your journey take that long?” Elladan asked.

Edleneth grimaced and took a deep breath. “I’m not expecting to return,” she confessed.

“What?” Elrohir asked, “You’re going on a suicide mission by yourself?”

“That’s it. We’re coming with you,” Elladan stated. “You don’t need to tell us anything, but we’re not letting you go off on your own when you have no hope of survival.”

Edleneth sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you? You cannot come with me!”

“Just try and stop us,” Elrohir and Elladan said.


	13. Chapter 13

When Edleneth awoke in the morning, Elladan and Elrohir were whispering to each other quietly. When they saw that she was awake, they immediately stopped and walked over to her. They smiled at her, but Edleneth noticed that their smiles didn’t reach their eyes, which looked worried.

Edleneth nervously smiled back at them. “Is everything alright?” she asked, looking between them.

Elrohir shook himself. “Everything is fine,” he replied, “We’re just waiting for you to lead since you’re the only one who knows where we’re going.” Elladan nodded in agreement.

Edleneth raised an eyebrow at them and shrugged after a moment.  _ If there’s something they’re keeping from me, I can’t blame them, _ she thought,  _ I’m keeping secrets from them as well. _ She sighed and mourned the loss of trust between them. “You really shouldn’t come along with me,” she said as a last attempt to send them back to safety.

Elladan smiled smugly. “See, last night you were saying how we  _ can’t _ come, but now you’re saying we  _ shouldn’t _ .”

Elrohir smirked. “Seems like you’re warming up to the idea!”

Edleneth frowned. “I’m warming up to it because you aren’t giving me a choice,” she stated coldly. She walked towards the horses, but as she drew near, they began to pull on their tethers and whinnied in fear. Edleneth stopped.  _ They can smell the evil in me, _ she realized sadly.

“That’s odd,” Elrohir said, “I’ve never seen a horse react to an elf like that before.”

“Me neither,” Elladan agreed. The twins shared a glance before walking up to the horses carefully. They were happily welcomed by the horses and mounted them easily. Once settled, they looked at Edleneth expectantly.

Edleneth held out her hand towards Suldal. “Suldal, it’s me Edleneth,” she told him. She smiled sadly at him and took a step forward. Suldal stopped pulling on his tether and looked at her. He carefully walked up to Edleneth, as Elrohir and Elladan’s horses whinnied in fear. Suldal sniffed her hand and snorted, taking a step back. Edleneth sighed and looked down. “It looks as though I will be walking,” she told them, “You should take the horses back to Rivendell.”

Elrohir and Elladan quickly dismounted their horses and took the saddlebags off the horses. “You’re not getting rid of us that easily,” Elladan told her.

“We’ll walk with you.” Elrohir said, handing her one of the saddlebags, “Let’s repack these so we can carry the supplies with us.” He and Elladan sat down and began to sort through the saddlebags.

“What about the horses?” Edleneth asked them as she joined them.

“They know the way back to Rivendell,” Elrohir told her offhandedly.

“But won’t they send people out looking for you?” Edleneth asked, “Arwen wouldn’t even need to convince Lord Elrond to look for you.”

Elladan stopped and looked at her. “ _ Ada _ knows we can handle ourselves. We defeated those orcs that had captured Mother with no extra help, and if we can do that, the only person that can defeat us is Sauron himself.”

Edleneth froze for a second before forcing a laugh. “Full of yourselves, aren’t you?”

Elrohir grinned. “Elladan exaggerates of course, but it is true.  _ Ada _ might send some people out, and if they find us, we can simply explain then.”

“Or if Lothlorien is on the way, we can stop there and tell everything to Lady Galadriel, who will gladly relay the message,” Elladan stated.

Edleneth frowned. “It is not on the way,” she told them. She picked up her finished pack and placed it on her shoulders.

Elrohir and Elladan shared another glance and shrugged simultaneously. They stood up and placed their packs on their shoulders. “Okay then,” Elrohir said, “We’ll just have to hope that we don’t cause too much distress.”

Elladan looked at Edleneth. “It might be better that they don’t know we’re on some kind of mission, since you refuse to tell even us where we’re going.”

Elrohir glared at his brother and turned to Edleneth. “I’ll send the horses on their way,” he said. He walked towards the horses and whispered in each of their ears before tapping them lightly on the rump so they would head back to Rivendell. He walked back to Edleneth and Elladan, and smiled at her. “Lead the way,” he told her.

Edleneth looked between them. “There is absolutely no way I can stop you from coming along?” she asked hopelessly.

Elladan and Elrohir shook their heads. “You’re stuck with us,” Elladan replied.

“So be it,” Edleneth sighed. After one last look up at Caradhras, she began to walk in the direction of the Gap of Rohan. The twins followed her silently.  _ Manwe, _ she prayed,  _ Please let no harm come to them on my account. Do not give Lord Elrond more reason to mourn. _


	14. Chapter 14

Edleneth had decided that, at the moment, the most straightforward way to get to Mordor was to reach Osgiliath and go from there. Her main concern was how she would get into Mordor when she reached the border, and once inside, how she would sneak her way through to Mount Doom. She wished Mithrandir were there to guide her, but she knew there was little use dwelling on what she wanted, for if she thought too much on that, her resolve would fail. Edleneth certainly didn't want to throw herself into Mount Doom, but she had to. It was the only way.

Elrohir and Elladan had been walking behind Edleneth. One brother would occasionally murmur something to the other, but Edleneth couldn't decipher what was said, and guessed that was how they wanted it. She again wished she could confide in them, but Gandalf had told her to keep it a secret. It had been his last advice to her, and since he could help her no longer, she would do as he had advised. Perhaps it was foolishness, as many things had happened since then, but Mithrandir had been the wisest being that Edleneth had known, and she trusted that he had known what he was doing.

Edleneth, Elladan, and Elrohir walked for most of the day and reached the North-South Road by nightfall. As they set up their camp, Edleneth thought about the distance between their location and their destination and lamented that they couldn't make the journey faster by riding horses. The sooner she got to Mordor and threw herself into Mount Doom, the sooner the evil inside her would be destroyed.

Edleneth took a deep breath and pushed away her thoughts. "We'll take turns keeping watch," she announced to Elrohir and Elladan. "I will go first. Which one of you will go second?"

Elrohir raised his arm. "I will."

"Which means I will go last," Elladan said before Edleneth could mention it. "When do you want to head out?"

"As soon as there is light," Edleneth replied. "I can't waste any time."

The elves passed around a loaf of lembas bread, each taking a bite, before Elrohir and Elladan settled down to rest. Edleneth leaned against a tree. As she waited for her watch to finish, she took stock of her weapons. She had a good amount of arrows, but not nearly enough to shoot down the hoards of orcs that dwelled in Mordor. One of her daggers was missing, but her new orc scimitar made up for its loss and that of her sword. She worked on sharpening the remaining dagger and the scimitar so they would be ready at any moment. Once that was done, she carefully put them back in their places and watched the area surrounding them. For a brief moment she considered silently sneaking off and leaving her friends behind, but she didn't want to leave them unguarded, and she decided that the best way to reestablish some of the trust between them that she had destroyed was to stay true to her word and keep watch.

This proved to be a good choice, because when her watch ended and Edleneth woke Elrohir for his turn, he smiled at her. "You didn't leave us," he stated proudly, "Maybe someday you'll tell us where we're going." He stood up and stretched.

Edleneth scoffed. "Unlikely." She sat on the ground and adjusted her pack so it could be a pillow. "I'll see you in the morning." She smiled up at him before lying down and closing her eyes.

"Good night, Edleneth," Elrohir whispered as she fell asleep.

_Edleneth stood in an open field. Wind buffeted her on all sides and she had difficulty keeping her balance. In the distance, she saw nine ominous black shapes moving towards her. Startled, she turned around, only to see a large white hand reaching towards her. Edleneth turned to the left and ran, knowing she couldn't outrun either the riders or the hand. She noticed a large circle of orange ahead of her, and took comfort in it, feeling that the rising sun would somehow protect her. As she drew closer, however, she stopped in her tracks. The orange circle was not the sunrise, as she had thought: it was the Eye of Sauron, freezing her to the spot._

_"I see you." A hollow rasping voice swarmed her._

_Edleneth whirled around and ran as fast as she could, but there was no escaping the eye. The riders and the hand were closing in on her on both sides, and from all around she heard the black words:_

**_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_ **

_Edleneth fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Her pursuers reached her and she felt herself decay into dust at the touch of their hands._

"Edleneth!" Hands shook her shoulders. "Edleneth!"

Edleneth drew her dagger and held it at her captor's throat.

"Edleneth, calm down!" A voice shouted at her.

Edleneth's eyes focused and she recognized Elladan. He was firmly grasping her shoulders, and although his face was calm, his eyes showed hints of fear and pain. Gasping, she quickly pulled her dagger and settled it back in its sheath. Elladan let go of her and eyed her suspiciously.

Elrohir sat up at the commotion. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Elladan glanced at Edleneth. "I don't know," he replied, "You'll have to ask Edleneth."

"Everything is fine," Edleneth told Elrohir, "I just had a nightmare." Elrohir and Elladan exchanged a look, and she sighed. "Well, since we're all up," she announced as she stood, "Let's continue on our way."


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days were all the same: Edleneth, Elladan, and Elrohir walked along the road from dawn until dusk and took turns watching over the night. They slept away from the roads, because Edleneth’s paranoia that they would be captured was high, especially since their current course took them so close to Isengard, and Saruman was no longer someone they could trust.

They talked little, and even then it was mostly Elrohir and Elladan speaking quietly so Edleneth could not hear them. They would glance her way occasionally, so she knew they were discussing her. Edleneth didn’t know what there was to discuss beyond the fact that she was keeping vital information from them, which seemed like a conversation that wouldn’t last long, yet it had been four days and the two were still talking as if there was much more to say.

Edleneth had given up sleep for the time being after her nightmare occurred twice more and Elladan or Elrohir had had to wake her up. She was exhausted, but she kept pushing on because she knew that in the end, her health didn’t matter: what mattered was that she got to Mount Doom.

However, Edleneth still had no idea how she was going to get to Mount Doom, and her lack of sleep was making it difficult to think straight. The Black Gate wasn’t an option because it was highly guarded, but as far as she knew, there was no other way into Mordor. Edleneth had considered asking her companions for advice many times, but telling them their destination was too close to telling them the reason why she was going there.

She was going to have to tell them eventually. They refused to leave her, and if she didn’t tell them why she had to jump into Mount Doom, they would surely try to talk her out of it. There were only two options for her: tell them, and hope they didn’t hate her for being possessed with the deepest evil in the world, or leave them behind and destroy their already fading friendship with a last breach of trust.

A third option came to mind: Edleneth could make them leave. She could act so coldly and distantly that they would give up on her and decide that helping her wasn’t worth it. It was far-fetched, because Elrohir and Elladan were as noble as elves could come and would help others regardless of their treatment of them, but it could work in theory. Only in theory. Edleneth dismissed the idea.

“Edleneth!” Elrohir cried, and she spun around, torn from her thoughts. She looked around for any danger and raised her eyebrow at him when she saw none.

Elladan answered her unspoken question when he pointed to the sky. A dark cloud was coming towards them, making the loudest raucous Edleneth had heard since the argument with the dwarves at the council where the Fellowship was first decided.

“Crebain!” she gasped, and instantly the three dove for any form of cover. Edleneth found herself sheltered in a thick bush, and questioned herself as the crows passed by. How had she not heard them? Had she been so deep in her thoughts that only the urgency in Elrohir’s tone had brought her focus back, or was it her fatigue finally catching up to her?

Even after she could no longer hear the crows, Edleneth stayed hidden for a while to ensure that there weren’t any still lurking about. As she crawled out from her hiding place, she saw Elladan and Elrohir do the same.

“Do you think they saw us?” Elladan asked as they came together.

“They must have at least caught a glimpse,” Elrohir said, “If you can hear them, they can see you.”

Edleneth shook her head. “Even if they did see us, there shouldn’t be too much of a reason for Saruman to care. Three elves traveling along this road isn’t too suspicious.” She paced back and forth. “Still, we need to be more careful. Even though we may not seem suspicious, we are obviously not on Saruman’s side, and with only three of us there isn’t much of a threat if he sends a swarm of orcs after us.” Edleneth glanced at her companions. “We’ll just have to move faster.” She started down the road again, at a faster pace than before.

“Any chance you’ll tell us where we’re headed now?” Elladan asked, running to catch up with her.

Edleneth hesitated. They would have to know eventually, and if she didn’t tell them, they would surely realize their destination as they grew closer. But if they knew where she was going, it would be that harder to leave them behind, since they could chase after her.

Elrohir had caught up to them now, and Edleneth could see that her hesitation had put a glimmer of hope in his eyes, as well as his brother’s. But in the end, she shook her head, turned her back on them, and continued at their fast pace.

She would have to leave them soon, or they’d be able to follow her easily.


	16. Chapter 16

A week had passed, the travelers had reached the Gap of Rohan, and Edleneth had yet to think of a way to leave Elrohir and Elladan behind. There had been countless occasions while they took turns on watch for her to sneak away, but Edleneth couldn’t bring herself to leave them unprotected in an area where Crebain were flying so freely.

The Crebain had come back once, but the travelers had been better at noticing them and had hidden more quickly. They hadn’t come back, and Edleneth had decided that they had either lost them or Saruman was plotting something. The latter was more likely, so their guard stayed up.

Edleneth was still avoiding sleep, and it was affecting her appearance. Her skin was paler than it used to be and her hair seemed less golden and more the color of moldy hay. Her eyes had also lost their vibrant blue and were a lifeless gray. Elrohir and Elladan, although not as altered, were a little worse for wear. Like Edleneth, they had bags under their eyes, which had gained an aspect of constant pain that hadn’t been there before.

The group spoke little to each other for two reasons. First, they didn’t want to attract attention to themselves by making noise. Second, there wasn’t much to say to each other besides deciding who would take which watch in the night. Elrohir and Elladan had given up asking Edleneth where they were going, and Edleneth was too busy thinking about how to safely leave her companions behind to continue her attempts to convince them to leave.

Edleneth was hoping to travel around Edoras instead of going through it, even though their supplies were starting to diminish. Three elves in a city of men would draw more attention than was necessary, especially since it wasn’t a stop on the journeys to Lothlorien or Mirkwood from Rivendell. Plus, the sons of Lord Elrond could be recognized.

But Edoras seemed like a safe enough place to leave Elladan and Elrohir behind. If she left them there, they would have a place to gather rations and horses before their return to Rivendell. The hope was that they would return to Rivendell and not pursue her.

As they made camp for the night, the brothers glanced at each other and came to a silent agreement. When the three sat before their small fire to eat supper, Elladan spoke. “Edleneth, we need to talk to you.”

Edleneth raised an eyebrow. “I’m not telling you where we’re going.”

Elrohir crossed his arms. “We think you have to,” he argued.

“Why?” she asked, “You’ve been fine so far.”

“We need to know what mission we’re on because you’ve changed and we want to help,” Elladan explained.

“We’ve all changed,” Edleneth replied, “It’s been a long journey so far and our circumstances are rougher than staying in Rivendell.”

“It’s more than that,” Elrohir responded, “Or have you not seen yourself?”

Edleneth flipped her hair behind her. “I just said our circumstances are rough. Forgive me for not looking clean and bright. You don’t look well either.”

Elladan took a deep breath. “You seem more troubled than normal, Edleneth,” he said, “You normally keep your head in missions, but you appear to be completely lost.”

Elrohir nodded in agreement. “We are willing to advise and give aid, but in order to do so, we must know what we’re facing.”

Edleneth shook her head. “I won’t tell you,” she insisted.

“You mentioned that you believe you won’t return on this mission,” Elladan continued as if she hadn’t spoken.

“Your presence won’t change that,” Edleneth muttered. She realized the error of her words too late.

“Why not?” Elrohir asked, “Is the goal of your mission to die?”

Edleneth kept silent, thinking of a way to get out of telling them the truth. However, her silence seemed to answer Elrohir’s question.

“Why do you think you have to die?” he asked, “Who gave you this mission?”

“Does it have to do with Lady Galadriel’s summons? Your prophecy?” Elladan continued.

“If you think we’re letting you go into some dwarven mine just to fulfill some prophecy, then-” Elrohir stopped himself and made eye contact with his brother. “Oh,” he said softly.

“Moria,” his brother whispered.

They both looked at Edleneth with the deepest sorrow. “You’ve already died,” Elrohir stated.

Edleneth nodded and looked away. She brought her hand to the amulet around her neck and held it tightly. _How could I have let them come this far?_ She asked herself, _How can I make them understand?_

“But if you’ve already died, then why must you go on a suicide mission?” Elladan asked.

Edleneth swallowed. There was no turning back from it. “Please don’t hate me,” she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

“So the only thing to do is go to Mount Doom itself and throw myself in,” Edleneth finished.

Elrohir and Elladan glanced at each other once before fixing their eyes on Edleneth. They said nothing.

Unable to hold their gaze, Edleneth looked down at her hands. There was dirt underneath her nails, and her fingers were thinner than they used to be. The pads of her fingers were rough and her hands themselves were dry and beginning to crack in some places.

Elladan cleared his throat. Edleneth looked up. “I’m trying to think of an alternative,” he announced. “Neither of us wants you to die.”

Elrohir stroked his chin. “As remarkable as it is for you to be bearing the will of the Ring, it makes sense.”

Edleneth raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

He glanced at his brother. “You were saying things in your sleep,” he explained, “Things no elf would say.”

“What do you mean?” Edleneth asked.

Elladan swallowed. “You were chanting in Black Speech, Edleneth.”

Edleneth blanched. “What?” she breathed. “What have I been saying?”

Edleneth felt she knew the answer before Elrohir answered. “The words on the One Ring.” 

“We didn’t know what to think,” Elladan continued. “You seemed like you were in pain even as you spoke.”

“I am sorry to have caused you pain,” Edleneth murmured, “But do you understand now?”

The brothers nodded. “We will not abandon you, though we will make sure you return alive.”

“But how?” Edleneth asked. “The Ring must be destroyed, or Sauron will never be defeated. And since it is what gave me my life again, surely once I lose it, I shall lose that as well.”

“We will find a way. Eru will guide us,” Elladan declared.

“For now, let’s get some rest,” Elrohir suggested. “We can think of solutions on the way, but Edleneth is right. We need to destroy the Ring.”

Edleneth nodded. “I’ll take first watch,” she declared.

Her companions shook their heads. “No, you are sleeping the whole night,” Elrohir told her, “Elladan and I will split the watch.”

Edleneth opened her mouth to protest.

“You haven’t slept in days, Edleneth, and you need your strength,” Elladan spoke before she could. “Do not worry about causing us pain. We will be fine.”

“Very well,” she grudgingly agreed, “I shall try to sleep. Though my dreams may not allow it.”

After they had each had a ration of food, the three elves split up for the night. Elladan took the first watch.

Edleneth lay awake, staring at the stars. She was strengthened by her friends’ determination and hope, but had none for herself. And now that she knew she had been chanting the Black Speech in her sleep, she was afraid that the closer she came to Mount Doom, the less control she would have over the will of the Ring.

And by going towards Mordor, wasn’t she doing what the Ring wanted? It wanted to reunite with its Lord, Sauron, and his great eye was in Mordor. What if it was just biding its time until she was close enough that it could take full control?

She reached up to her neck and clutched the charm that Galadriel had given her. If that was the case, then it was good that Elrohir and Elladan now knew. They could monitor her actions and take action if she suddenly turned on them. But knowing meant that they would never leave her, and that she was leading them to their deaths. How could three elves hope to infiltrate the very heart of evil without drawing attention to themselves? How had the Fellowship felt that they could do so?

There had been no hope in the beginning. It was a fool’s mission. They might have had a chance with Gandalf by their side, but now he was gone too. Saruman had betrayed them all, and no one was strong enough to go against the alliance.

Uneasy, Edleneth fell into a fitful sleep.

_ Fire surrounded her. Bodies of thousands of elves, men, dwarves, and hobbits lay before her, bloody, mutilated, and almost unrecognizable. In her left hand she held a scepter and in her right a scimitar black with blood. _

_ Behind her was a multitude of orcs, with Saruman at their head. Their black and ugly forms shouted cries of victory and raised their scimitar to her in honor. _

_ When she looked to her left, she saw a man, and yet not a man. He was taller than any elf and larger than any strong man. He was clothed in shadow and his eyes were fire. He stretched one of his huge hands towards her and gently touched her cheek. “Ash nazg,” he whispered, “You have returned to me.” _

_ Edleneth turned away from him and looked to her feet. There she saw the bodies of Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen, looking unharmed except for the blood pooling underneath their bodies and the deep red slits on their throats. _

_ “No!” she shouted, and fell to her knees. _


End file.
